


If You Will

by JaxtheCyborg



Category: Borderlands
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pain, Teasing, jack being a total dumbass, lots of pain, so the tags will be living, some violence, talking dirty, this is a huge work in progress, warning: awful humor, warning: written by an author who has zero clue what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheCyborg/pseuds/JaxtheCyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he heard it. It started off slow. A soft rumbling that was almost indiscernible at first. Eventually it grew and Jack realized what it was. Rhys had started to laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a deep and hearty laughter that echoed off the walls. Rhys was laughing at him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>I started noticing a sort of formula with Rhack works<br/>So, I'm going to ATTEMPT to do the exact opposite of that formula</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Doves Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is going to be based off of a song that I feel fits the situation  
> The title of each chapter is the title of that song  
> I really hope that other people can see where I'm getting the inspiration from D:

_Dig if you will a picture_  
_Of you and I engaged in a kiss_  
_The sweat of your body covers me_  
_Can you my darling_  
_Can you picture this?_

There had been a kiss hidden at the end of every sentence, lazily dripping from every punctuation. Innuendo seeped from every movement and glance of the eye, yet the dumb-nut still walked around with ignorance to his every begging move.

He would’ve gotten it all over with a long time ago, but this was not how he wanted this all to go down. 

He was a damn work of art, respectively given the massive amounts of attention he deserved. And while this little man sure did respect him, the fact that he wasn’t taking the bait was incredibly frustrating. 

He was missing the entire point.

He was Handsome god damn Jack for heaven’s sake, and this kid would just awkwardly side step away and continue about his business. He should be honored for this kind of attention, shouldn’t he?

This tireless game had been going on for too damn long, and Jack had had just about enough of being ignored. He had given up on being subtle about it. No more lingering touches of the hand or leading glances, he meant business.

Another opportunity was just about to present itself and Jack was determined to leave the kid begging by the end of it. So as he waited (somewhat patiently) he devised his plan.  
The door to the office would slide open and reveal Handsome Jack lounging with his feet propped upon his desk and body laid out in his enormous yellow chair. His hair was perfectly coiffed (like always) and his outfit equally perfect, each layer in place. With the background of Elpis behind him, anyone who came through that door would see him more as a god than a person. Just how he liked it. 

As the idiot approached him he would be at a lack of words, climbing the steps to Jack’s desk in a somewhat enamored state. While stuttering they would attempt to go about their business, and Jack would beckon them closer when-

“So I was just talking with-“

Jack snapped out of his daydream, his eyes focusing in on the man that had somehow slipped into his office without him noticing. 

“Rhys!” His voice squeaked slightly, he coughed out the hitch in his throat and then attempted to narrow his eyes seductively. “Rhys.” He cooed out his name this time. “’Sup, kiddo?”

Rhys rose an eyebrow to Jack, “Uh… not much?” Rhys then proceeded to climb the stairs to Jack’s desk in a painstakingly slow manner. Each click of his boot heels upon the floor was like nails digging into Jack’s patience, killing whatever was left of it. 

When he finally made it to the desk he offered Jack a clipboard with something entirely unimportant at that moment displayed upon it.

“So there’s this-“ Jack zoned out, the mindless drabble of numbers and words that came from Rhys’ mouth were almost completely ignored as the CEO’s attention focused in upon the younger man’s features. The mismatched eyes (much like his own), the handsome features (much like his own), the potential for greatness (much like his own). It was the similarities in Rhys that made him attractive, as if Jack was simply looking upon a younger – and less attractive – version of himself.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great.” Jack swatted the clipboard out of his face, causing it to slam down onto the desk. Boredom had quickly taken root and it was time to get down to business.

A smirk curled the corner of his lips as he pulled himself out of his chair and towards Rhys. The look of confusion that filled Rhys’ face excited him.

“So, Rhysie,” Slowly Jack lifted his hand toward the other man’s chest, playing with the strange red tie that he wore with his thumb and forefinger. “How about you…” Jack gripped onto the tie with full force, tugging Rhys’ face down towards his own. “Show me something a little bit more exciting?” He bit his lip in the most seductive fashion he could, arching one of his eyebrows. The breath that they shared grew hot and almost unbearable. 

The moment of silence stung. 

Then he heard it. It started off slow. A soft rumbling that was almost indiscernible at first. Eventually it grew and Jack realized what it was. Rhys had started to laugh. Not just a chuckle, but a deep and hearty laughter that echoed off the walls. Rhys was laughing at him.

Confusion came first. No one laughed at him unless he wanted them to – unless they were supposed to. And much less Rhys, who seemed to only have confidence in the least opportune moments.

Anger then ignited in Jack’s chest and his jaw clenched, “Why you little-!”

Before he could move to wrap his hands around the taller man’s neck he was thrown backwards down into his chair with a thud. Rhys was upon him in an instant.  
“Jack, I’m not as oblivious as you think. I’ve noticed.” Rhys’ words were hot against Jack’s ear. 

Suddenly there was a pressure gripping hard at Jack, causing his jaw to slack and a soft groan to escape his lips. “I’m just disappointed that you think that just because you’re my… hero,” Rhys let this word slide out from his lips like a prayer, “that it would be easy.” The robotic hand upon Jack’s crotch loosened for a moment, the thumb rubbing circles for a moment, then returning the same pressure as before. “That I would be easy.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed as he felt Rhys gently nibble at his ear. He could feel the heat in himself, and just as he was about to react everything was gone.

Rhys stood up swiftly, took the clipboard in his hands and left.

“I’ve got some work to attend to for now, I’ll give you time to think things over.” A bright and dorky smile was spread across his face as he bid a disheveled Jack farewell.

Jack was left alone with himself and as he desperately attempted to compose himself, the intense confusion and arousal filled his very soul. 

He watched as Rhys walked away as he always did, the almost awkward legs carrying him quickly due to their length. He then disappeared as the office door slid closed behind him.


	2. Time of The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahah
> 
> I don't even know anymore
> 
> I had so much fun and that's all that matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT  
> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING  
> I was NOT expecting so much god damn LOVE on this. And it makes me soooo happy that everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 'Cause. like. Woah. Reading the comments I'm getting is seriously bringing tears to my eyes.
> 
> This is so amazing, and I can only hope that everyone will continue to enjoy this as much as I am. Jack is soooo much fun to write from the perspective of.
> 
> So anyway, this chapter... is... interesting and I really hope you guys find it as funny as I did. Also, I wanna thank my friend Amanda (i--am--not--a--slave on tumblr) because I would not be able to get it to where it is without her and her amazing suggestions. So Thank you, babe. Thank's for reading through the first shitty draft of this <3

  
_What's your name?_  
_Who's your daddy?_  
_Is he rich like me?_  
_Has he taken any time_  
_To show you what you need to live?_  


It had been an incredibly long day, his feet hurt and his hair was mussed.

Jack had just finally managed to lose the parade of lackeys that surrounded him and begged for aid in the simplest tasks, and the sight of his office door at the end of the hall almost brought tears to his eyes. 

He heard the doors automatically slide open at his presence as he rubbed his eyes, the robotic voice greeting him with the normal, “Hello, Handsome Jack.” But then a second voice reached his ears.

“Heya, Handsome.” 

Slowly Jack looked up to see a gargantuan dish in place of his desk, the rims of the plate skirted out in all directions. Within the plate was a mass of what appeared to be frosting and whipped cream, an oversized cherry placed lovingly on top. 

A giant pie had been put into his office, but nowhere could be seen the source of the voice.

“What the…” He stepped forward to investigate, approaching the pie with caution. As he did he noticed that the center of the pie began to stir. From the creamy confines of the pie emerged a figure. Eventually the form took a human shape to reveal that it was indeed the source of the voice. 

It was Rhys, covered head to toe in banana cream pie filling. 

Jack looked on in complete wonder.

“ _Happy birthday to you,_  
_Happy birthday to you,_  
_Happy birthday Mr. President,_  
_Happy birthday to you._ ” Rhys started to sing, seductively swishing his hips back and forth. With a foot he kicked the apple-sized cherry at Jack, he made no move to dodge it and it caught him on the shoulder. 

“ _Thanks, Mr, President_  
_For all the things you've done_  
_The battles that you've won_  
_The way you deal with Hyperion Steel_  
_And our problems by the ton_  
_We thank you so much._ ”

When Rhys finished he moved towards Jack, the pie filling rippling as he walked. 

“At a loss for words, big boy?” He teased, a smirk visible under the pie covered face.

“It… it’s not my birthday.”

Jack’s eyes shot open as he felt himself fall. He was seated at the end of a long table with about a dozen faces all turned toward him. Once again he had fallen asleep during a meeting and had only woken up after his hand failed to hold his head up long enough. The meeting continued and ended soon after, due mainly to Jack’s sudden intense craving for banana cream pie. 

It had been three days since he had attempted to make a move on Rhys, and since then Jack had once again devised a plan.

Rhys wanted him to prove something to him. And obviously that something had to do with Jack completely showering him in money. And Jack was going to take that in the most literal sense he could.

Freshly showered, freshly baked (just a little something to take the edge off the slight bit of anxiety that he would never admit twisted his stomach), and with a stomach full of the finest banana cream pie money could buy (no really), Jack had made his way to Rhys’ office accompanied by a large package and a team of the Hyperion mail delivery crew. Rhys wasn’t there. Just as planned.

Watching other people do manual labor was incredibly tiring but set up was rather easy, and with Jack providing the set up crew with… encouraging words, the workers completed their task in no time flat. He then kicked them – lovingly – out of the room so he could get to work.

An hour had passed when finally Rhys returned to his office.

Jack had turned off the lights in order for the proper effect. And the dimly candlelit face of Rhys was enough to ensure Jack that this time he was facing victory. 

In the center of his office sat a large tub made out of pure cut diamond with a golden overlay of giant letters that read “HJ”. Candles flickered on the sides of the tub, giving the room a sultry tone. Within the tub Handsome Jack sat in all of his shirtless glory, a glass of champagne pressed to his lips. When Jack looked to Rhys he put on the show that he was somewhat surprised to see Rhys there, as if this was all a very common occurrence. 

“Rhysie, come to join me in my money bath in my pure diamond hot tub? ‘Cause y’know –“ he took a swig from his glass “ – I’m rich.”

Rhys’ face turned bright red, causing the smile on Jack’s face to widen. 

“Come on over, kiddo.”

Rhys looked like he forgot how his legs functioned. Eventually he appeared to have gained control once again and shuffled over to the side of the tub. Jack proudly picked up a roll of cash from the ‘bath’ and presented it to Rhys.

“Holy-“ Rhys’ gaze scanned over the money and up to Jack who was presenting his bare chest rather proudly. “Are… Don’t tell me you’re naked.”

“Get in and you’ll find out, kitten.” Jack winked.

Rhy’s face then contorted in disgust. “Do you have any idea how many people have touched that money? People probably died or… pissed… or worse… _donated_ this money at some point. And you’re just sitting naked in it?” Rhys shivered.

Jack was at a loss for words as he watched Rhys shrug him off and sit down at his desk and start working. A few moments later the door opened and a short man with glasses walked in.

“Hey Rhys, I was wondering if – oh my god.” 

“’Sup, Vaughn. Oh. Yeah. Well… Just ignore that.”

_Ignore_ ??? Ignore _THAT_ ??? Not only had Jack been demoted to being ignored, he was also a ‘that’. Because for some reason having the most attractive man in this entire galaxy (debatable the entire universe, but hey, a lot of it was undiscovered, so who knows) was just something that you could just sweep under the proverbial rug.

Jack watched as Vaughn stared wide-eyed at the scene displayed before him. The CEO felt his blood boil and was desperate for escape, but he was indeed without any clothes under the dollars that he had used to fill the hot tub, and the last thing he wanted was for the little ripped friend to see him in all his current awkward glory. So, he played it off and continued to ‘relax’. 

The entire bottle of champagne was gone by the time Vaughn moved to leave.

“Okay Rhys, see ya! Oh... And um…” Jack felt Vaughn’s gaze fall upon him and met his eyes with fiery rage. The tiny man cowered slightly and managed a “Bye Sir...” then left quickly. 

After the door closed Jack reached behind the tub and retrieved his clothing from where he had haphazardly tossed them, sliding each layer on slowly, attempting to keep money from finding its way into his clothes. Once dressed and out of the tub Rhys approached him with a soft smile.

“Nice try.” 

Jack was in no mood for games and made a grab for Rhys’ face, attempting to mash his lips against the other man’s. But Rhys was quick, dodging the advance.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Rhys cooed. “Try again.” Rhys then walked passed Jack, granting him a hearty smack on the rear as a parting gift.

The sting made Jack ache, and all the more determined to make everything work… next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is hugely based off of a segment from an episode of Batman: The Animated Series (Beware the Creeper)  
>  "Happy Anniversary Mr. J"
> 
> Except I used the lyrics from the original "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" by Marilyn Monroe
> 
> So much fun.


	3. Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music just brings people together in the best ways, amiright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice, I renamed this chapter and went with a different song.  
> I now have a WHOLE NEW direction for this.
> 
> I really want to focus on Jack. REALLY focus on Jack and how I interpret his character. 
> 
> This chapter is INTENSELY different from the other two chapters because of this. So, I'm sorry for the sudden jump from a bunch of humour to... this? (Thank you so much for those who gave me suggestions. I really tried to work with them... and this is my current product!)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably end up saying this every chapter, but you cannot believe how happy I am for the amazing feedback I'm getting. It's incredibly humbling and I really wish I could just hug you all and give you all kisses and cry 'cause you guys are amazing and making this way more worth it. (I swear to god, if I ever see art based off of this I think I'll actually die)

  
_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_  
_He gets me my drinks for free_  
_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_  
_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_  
_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."_  
_As the smile ran away from his face_  
_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_  
_If I could get out of this place"_  


Hours didn’t exist anymore. It was all just the same fucking day, man. But if he had to guess, it was probably the later hours.

Jack had been sprawled out on the couch in his office for who knows how long. Originally he had laid down, completely strung out, enjoying the sight of busy shuttles chugging along out in space outside of his enormous window (no, he was surprisingly not compensating for anything, giant windows just made him feel more… Heroic) but now he found himself counting the books that lined the shelves.

It was times like this that he truly enjoyed on a level beyond that of simply doing whatever was in his power to cause pleasure. It was just him and those books. No thought. No worries. No stress. No annoying rapping at his door.

His eyes snapped from the books to the door which he had a slight memory of locking. It wasn’t just an annoying rapping. It was a skull crushing slamming. An intense banging that he had somehow managed to block out until now. 

It took every ounce of will he had in his body to lift himself from the couch and drag his body over to his desk. Once there he flopped down into his chair, a wafting air of feeling draped across him (as was the design of the chair), he opened the door and put his game face on.

The woman that entered the room was tall with long tanned legs and a bee’s hive of a hairdo. Her large lips appeared to be permanently turned downward into a frown and she looked over the heavy rims of her glasses with a naturally condescending glance. Her name was something along the lines of… Cherry? Strawberry? Grape? Something fruity and way too reminiscent of a stripper to seem at all characteristic for her rigid gaze and blocked out movements. She was one of the only people that Jack felt at all intimidated by, and he respected her for it.

As she stormed into the room Jack swore he could hear the very universe quake in fear, “Sir, is it my understanding that you bought-“ She trailed off for a moment, looking down at a small note pad she had tucked under her arm, “-a diamond hot tub over laid in pure gold?” 

“Yep.” He made a loud popping noise with the ‘p’.

Obviously agitated, she flipped back a few pages in the note pad and poured over whatever was written within. She then adjusted her glasses. “Sir, can you verify this as your signature.” In what seemed like a split second she was at the front of his desk offering him a receipt with his John Hancock beautiful scrolled onto the bottom.

“Oh come on, Apple-“

“It’s Brandy, Sir.” Oh duh, it wasn’t fruity as in the fruit. It was fruity as in distilled.

“Pumpkin, you gotta not worry so hard over this. I mean it’s not like I’ve got a money problem.” He chuckled, kicking his feet up onto desk.

She dramatically rolled her eyes. “Sir, as your personal financial advisor, I suggest you pay closer attention to what you buy.” She displayed the receipt for him once again, tapping a long acrylic nail against a second item displayed. “You paid for two things, yet you only received one.” 

Jack looked down at the words displayed on the paper. Not entirely willing to admit that he needed reading glasses to see, he attempted to squint without Brandy realizing. The words came into focus and he felt a jolt of adrenaline.

“I completely forgot!” He leapt from his seat and hurried away to the corner to where a large item sat draped in a black tarp. Dramatically he spun around to look at Brandy, gripping tightly onto the black cloth. “Prepare thine self.” He mocked an accent and tore the cloth away to reveal a grand piano, a large shimmering transparent piano. “I had it brought in yesterday, I think.” 

He reveled in the look on Brandy’s face. Her face began in that of awe of the beautiful instrument that sat before her, but then contorted into anger. Quickly she scratched something down on her note pad and stomped off towards the door, “Thank you, sir.” Her words spat poison at him, but he was far too enamored with his own brilliance.

“It ends today.” He whispered.

The plan was to serenade the kid with his talent. Some of that romantic shit to get straight to the heart. Rhys would walk in and see Jack – dressed to the nines – playing the piano beautifully. He would be struck to the very core with emotion, and finally be putty in Jack’s hands.

He just needed to get dressed (as hot as he looked in nothing but his Hyperion sweater and jeans, he needed to fit the part of musician) and call the string bean up.

But at that moment, the ivory’s called his name. “Handsome Jack” they whispered seductively as he dragged his fingertips across them. He pressed down. The single note reverberated across the walls (the acoustics in his office were fantastic, for reasons that really don’t need to be explained right now) and sent a chill down his spine. Soon enough his hands danced across the keys aggressively, sending his body into an intense fervor of piano playing.

“I didn’t know you could play.” Jack’s hands slammed down onto the keys out of fright. 

Spinning around he saw that Rhys had once again slipped in without him noticing. Instinctively he put a cocky smile on his face, “Of course, music talent is hot.” He shrugged it off, “My grandmother taught me…” He trailed off for a moment, remembering his grandmother’s ‘teaching’ methods, “Or rather drilled it into me.”

Rhys sat down next to him on the bench, “I’ve always wanted to learn.” His hands glided across the keys and when Jack looked at his face it was bright red and he seemed nervous. “Could you… um… play some more?” 

The smile that crossed Jack’s face was that of utter triumph. He won. He always won, but still. This was just too good to pass up. “Sure, kiddo.” 

He resumed playing, starting slow and (somewhat) delicate, working the keys deliberately and building up to a hearty crescendo. The farther into the song he got the harder he slammed his fingers against the keys. Sweat built up at his forehead as he swayed, his heart beating adding to the music. When it was over his chest burned with each breath.

“It’s kinda weird watching you create something beautiful.”

When Jack turned to Rhys he saw that he had been staring into the piano rather fixatedly. The words didn’t even seem to have come from his mouth, they sounded outlandish and cold, and Jack couldn’t understand why he didn’t like them. 

The two men sat in silence for a moment. The silence made Jack itch. 

“So tell me,” Jack scooted in closer to Rhys, “What brought you up to my… humble abode… this time?” His words dripped with innuendo and his eyes were hungry. 

“Well,” Rhys looked to Jack, cocking an eyebrow. “To tell you the truth I’m not entirely sure.” He graced his finger atop one of the keys, a light note echoed through the air. “I know what made me stay, though.” A shy smile lifted from Rhys’ face.

This was all well and good, this… romantic mumbo jumbo. Jack however was not in the least bit hungry for romance. 

Jack needed to get what he wanted. And he wanted it now. And on this god damn piano if he had to. 

“Alright, are you done now?” It wasn’t a comical question. Jack’s voice was low, verging on a growl. 

Rhys seemed to snap out of the fantasy he was in, “Huh?”

“This ‘playing hard to get’ shit.” Jack slammed a hand down onto the keys, causing a screech of disjointed notes. “I would say it was cute at first, but uh- News flash: It wasn’t.” Anger was rushing into him, and the hunger to taste Rhys was quickly transforming into an intense need to feel his neck crack beneath his hands. 

Rhys didn’t cower. He stood slowly, towering above Jack in a rather unintimidating fashion. “It’s way too much fun watching you want me.” Did he know who he was playing with? Jack stood as well, having to angle his face up a bit to look into Rhys’ eyes.

“Would you prefer an easy victory?” Rhys leaned down slightly, sharing his breath. Jack felt his pulse quicken slightly as Rhys’ face neared his own, inches declined rapidly until they were but a hairsbreadth apart. “Would you truly feel triumph?” Rhys moved again, this time towards Jack’s neck. Never once did Jack feel a touch against his skin, it was only the humid air of closeness. “You’re a winner, Jack. Not someone looking for easy pickings.” Jack allowed his eyes to flutter shut, every inch of his skin begged. 

The warmth was gone.

“Not to mention… I’m curious.” 

Jack’s wicked eyebrows somehow managed to arch farther, “Curious? About what, pray tell.” He wasn’t entirely all there, his body was lost in a haziness of desire. 

Skin. Finger tips. They played against his hairline. It was like red hot fire. He saw nothing and he couldn’t remember closing his eyes. Rhys’ fingers danced over his revealed skin, skirting along to where the edge of his mask began. As the fingers breached the territory of the mask Jack lost feeling, simply feeling the pressure whenever Rhys’ clumsy hands pressed down too hard. It was still enough. 

He relished in the touch. 

A cold and unfamiliar draft touched at his cheeks. The warmth of Rhys’ fingers traced along his face… in a familiar pattern.

“So this is what they did to you.” There was poison in Rhys’ words. Jack’s eyes fluttered open and the world came into focus. Or rather… partial focus. The left side of his peripheral vision was gone, and with that he realized what had happened. 

It had been a while since he felt fear. 

There was no thought as he spun around, his hands reaching up to cover his face. 

“Whereisit.” His words flooded together. After a moment of no reply he screamed, “WHERE IS IT.”

“Uh… I… I… I’m sorry… I just.” He didn’t want an apology.

“DON’T TALK. JUST GIVE IT TO ME.” Still covering his face with one hand, Jack turned slightly, offering an outstretched hand to Rhys. 

Rhys was trembling, but he lifted his robotic hand slowly. Jack’s vision was awful and he swatted around blindly until a tender hand grasped his own. A calmness washed over him as he felt the piece of him return to his hand. 

Before he could lift it once more to his face however, Rhys touched his cheek. “Let me see.”

Rage bubbled in his chest. He didn’t want to be touched. He didn’t want to be held or consoled or cared for or whatever. His hands shook with anger. He wanted to kill. He wanted to feel nothing. He needed-

“I want to help you.”

Jack turned farther, still covering his face as Rhys reached forward. In a moment the warmth of skin against skin returned. He shied away from it at first, but Rhys was slow and soothing… and natural. While he wouldn’t admit to it, he felt something hot streaming down his face, something that most definitely was not a tear. Thankfully it was wiped away with the swipe of a thumb rather quickly, having all traces of its existence removed from history.

Rhys returned the mask to Jack’s face, and in a simple few clicks Jack pushed the entire experience from his mind. 

“So what is it that you want, kitten?” 

Rhys’ face contorted into complete confusion, and for the life of him Jack could not understand why. It was a simple enough question, wasn’t it? 

“You- I… Well. Um.” 

“Spit it out, kiddo. Come on. Time is money.” He chuckled, “Who am I kidding, not like I need any more money.” Jack plopped himself back down onto the piano bench, cracking his knuckles. “Meaning I have some free time, if you… Y’know.” He winked.

It was gone. Everything. Whether it be suppressed, or ignored… It was gone. The second that mask returned to his face, he was a different person.

“C’mon, cupcake, what is it? You’re staring at me and it’s making me a little uncomfortable. Make a move already or somethin’.”

“Oh… Oh, Jack.” There was pity in Rhys’ voice. A pity that seemed out of place.

“What? You’re making it sound like I’m dead or something. Like that would ever happen…”

Rhys planted a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead, causing Jack to pause.

“Oh, a sudden change of heart? No more playing hard to get?” He was being playful, but the sadness that filled Rhys’ face was slightly off putting.

“I need to go, Jack. Do me a favour and sleep, or something. Take care of yourself. I’ll be back.” Rhys left, but there was a reluctance in his movements. Jack watched his every move.

“Wonder what’s up with him…?” Jack didn't sleep... for some reason he had a feeling - tucked away at the back of his mind - that something important had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had wanted this to be the token 'smut' chapter.  
> But... It didn't fit. And I feel like I knew that going into writing this.  
> At the moment I need to focus on building Rhys and Jack's relationship instead of evilly using them as my puppets bwuahahahah (which I really wanna do... but... alas)


	4. Don't You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been having a really hard time getting inspiration (so if you have any ideas or anything, please feel free to say something!!! I'm more than willing to take advice!!!) and college suddenly got really demanding and all that jazz (the freaking King and Queen of Spain showed up and made life pretty intense)
> 
> I really appreciate feedback, so do not hesitate to leave comments. I fucking love reading what you guys have to say. (Also I'm feeling a bit lost... so any and all input is super appreciated!)

  
_Tell me your troubles and doubts_   
_Giving me everything inside and out and_   
_Love's strange so real in the dark_   
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_   
_Slow change may pull us apart_   
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_   
_Don't you, forget about me_   


As much as he would’ve loved to say that he was just naturally perfect (which he was) there was a beauty routine that he abided by… somewhat flexibly. His showers were hot because they felt nice, and long because he lost himself in day dreams and memories (which were now more so daydreams than memories due to liberally applied bouts of self-idolization)…

Wait, Y’know what, no. Nevermind.

Narrator’s Note: Don’t tell anyone I said this… but… Jack’s getting a bit boring to narrate right now. And in order to further this little story I figured that you should see both sides, or well, another side of this. Either way, what’s going on over here is far more interesting than shower thoughts and “oh look at me, I’m so Handsome, so great, so yadda yadda yadda” (Seriously, again. Don’t tell anyone I’m saying this. I could easily lose my life over this, or rather more importantly, my job). Anyway. Let’s continue.

“Poof! It was gone! Like none of it ever even happened.” Rhys clung onto his coffee cup with his robotic hand, the other hand stressfully woven into his hair. 

“Do you think he was just, I don’t know, changing the subject or something?” 

“Vaughn,” Rhys looked up, slamming his hand down onto the table a little harder than he intended, “It was gone. Nothing. There’s a difference between changing the subject and- and well. Just completely forgetting!” 

“So, the dude’s crazy? I mean, that’s not really that hard to see. Look at him.” 

Rhys shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee and trying to find some form of clarity in its shitty flavor. “It’s gotta be some PTSD stuff. Maybe he’s just, I don’t know… Maybe it’s his coping mechanism?”

“Don’t look at me, Bro. I’m an accountant not a psychologist… psychiatrist… whatever. I never learned the difference.” 

Rhys barely heard Vaughn. He was thinking over the situation over and over again in his head. Was it a mistake? What was he getting himself into? “Maybe… Maybe I could help him.”

“Help him? Handsome Jack?” Vaughn started laughing, but stopped quickly. “Wait, was that not a joke? You’re being serious right now. Oh wow. Sorry for laughing.” They were silent for a moment. “Look, Rhys. He’s richer than either of us combined and multiplied to like… four thousand. Trust me, I know his financial adviser. If he needed help he could afford it. He just doesn’t… want it? I guess.” 

There was a new determination behind Rhys’ eyes, “Maybe he just doesn’t know he needs it.” Rhys finished off his coffee in a few gulps, stood up rather triumphantly and walked off.

“Wait! Dude! I don’t think that’s how it works!” Vaughn scrambled to his feet and tried to catch up with his friend. 

“I can try, can’t I?” Rhys was stubborn, and he had the beginnings of a plan working in his head.

“You’re doing that thing. That thing where you zone out and – you’re already gone aren’t you.” Vaughn was right. Rhys was in his daydream, planning the plan.

Step One: Walk into Jack’s office confidently. He was sexy, he knew Jack wanted him, it was easy. Step Two: Sit his happy ass down on that CEO’s lap and tell him he was his. If he gave Jack what he wanted, then everything would be fine. Step Three: Fix Handsome Jack. The plan was practically fool proof. (Unfortunately… Rhys was rather foolish.)

Somewhere along the line Rhys had parted from Vaughn (mainly due to the fact that Vaughn had trouble keeping up with him when he was at full stride).

The trip to Jack’s office was extremely familiar and the elevator ride up was awkward as always, filled with a thick apprehension towards what awaited upstairs. When the elevator signaled he had arrived at his destination he felt a small jolt of adrenalin. He was getting excited over his plan. While originally he wanted to drag out the feeling of being wanted by Handsome Jack as long as he could… it was time. He had to help him somehow.

The hallway to Jack’s office was eerily quiet.

“Ay!”

Rhys stopped mid stride.

“Big man’s not in his office right now. Scram.” Rhys spun around to see a small hunched over woman reading a book. She didn’t look up to him, but continued flipping the pages of her book. 

Not in his office? Where the hell could he be? That was a dumb question. He could be anywhere. Pandora, Elpis, Lunch.

“Hey, loser. You listening? Make like a tree and get out of here.” Once again the woman didn’t look up.

“It’s ‘Make like a tree and leaf’.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Disappointed, Rhys turned back and returned to his apartment. 

If there was a word to describe the immense feeling of boredom that Rhys felt, it still would not have been enough to convey the severity of said boredom. It was the type of boredom that sprung up right after you discovered that plans had been canceled, and you spent your entire time thinking over all the cool stuff that you COULD be doing. But no. Instead you were sitting and staring at a wall. 

His slip into sleep was painfully slow, but it came eventually. 

“Rhys! Quick, this way!” Rhys found himself on the shore of a small island. Boats lined the shore with the Vault symbol painted across them. As he looked around he found the origins of the voice. Jack stood not too far away, dressed in browns. A worn brown wool fedora sat atop his head, a whip was fastened at his hip and dirt caked his face. “Come quickly!” Rhys then came to notice that he was wearing a tattered white dress. Hoisting his skirts up and ran to Jack’s side.

“They have it. The Vault. Quick, follow me.” The two of them trekked through rocks and sand until they came to a large opening filled with anxious looking Bandits. At one end of the large opening was a wall with a giant door and a woman with flaming red hair. With her were two men handling a glowing purple vault key. 

“Today is the day that we gain victory against Hyperion!” The woman spoke triumphantly as the vault key was shoved haphazardly into the wall. “Today is the day that we take our lives back!” The door began to glow brightly. “Today is the day that we rule!” 

There was a baited silence as the doors swung open to reveal darkness. All eyes were fixed upon the emptiness. 

There came a loud crack as silver shadow escaped the door. Jack spun around to Rhys quickly, “Rhys! Whatever you do, don’t look at it. Keep your eyes closed. Don’t. Look.” Rhys obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Open them.”

When Rhys opened his eyes he stood in a store now wearing a black shirt and khakis. He was organizing supplies when he heard steps running towards him quickly. 

“Rhys! Rhys save me!” Jack came rounding the corner, slid to a stop and clutched onto Rhys rather dramatically. “She’s going to get me, Rhys! Be a hero! Save me!” Jack mimicked every damsel in distress ever shown, and Rhys was on it.

“Get behind me.” Rhys pushed Jack behind him, shielding his body with his own. Reaching to the side he pulled a Hyperion Shot Gun from the walls, not once thinking that having the ability to pull guns from seemingly nowhere was out of the norm. From around the corner came the same red haired woman, this time her face was horribly disfigured into something far more demonic, wind carrying her about as she levitated forward. She pointed at Rhys.

“I will eat your soul!”

“Come and get some.” Rhys opened fire at the woman. She took every shot, slowly moving forward. One more shot rested in the barrel. He fired. Her head was no longer to be seen as he body collapsed to the floor.

“You saved me!” Rhys took Jack in his arms, dipping him slightly.

As he looked down into Jack’s eyes he uttered the words, “Hail to the king, baby.” As he leaned down to kiss him he was awoken by the sound of blasting music.  
He flung himself off of his sofa, his heart pounding in his chest as he scanned around for the source of the music. It pounded in his ears and vibrated the walls, echoing deep in his rib cage. 

“Where the hell-“ Rhys walked to his window, clicking a button to allow him to see through the glass. The sight before him interesting to say the least.

His window overlooked a square in the residential area of Helios, and the area which was usually empty was now filled with dancers, robots with sparklers… and in the center stood Handsome Jack. Above his head he held a vintage boombox from where the music originated (aided by speakers spotted around the rest of the area). As Rhys looked down upon him Jack smiled up towards him. 

It was like an 80’s romance on crack. 

Rhys felt his face burn, a small smile curling his lips. It was impressive. 

He enjoyed looking down at Jack, having him beg him. 

There had to be a way he could help him… while still being in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of 80's/90's movie references in here. Catch them if you can!  
> The main one that I want you guys to watch is this one though [Click Me!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or3okI_mad8) Seriously. Just picture Rhys as Ash. It's perfect. He's got the robot hand and everything. A+ good shit
> 
> Besides that... I'm not feeling to hot about this chapter  
> So I'm super sorry that if both took a long time and it's kinda shitty D:


	5. Down With The Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One good deed does not redeem a lifetime of wickedness." - Pirates of the Caribbean'  
> Let's take a look at Jack, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want you to take whatever you want away from this...  
> I'm not sure what I'm doing so...  
> Let's just run headlong into this  
> Again, all feedback is much appreciated!

  
_Looking at my own reflection_  
_When suddenly it changes_  
_Violently it changes (oh no)_  
_There is no turning back now_  
_You've woken up the demon in me_  


Tears streamed down the small child’s face, but he held back his sobbing with incredible ease, having learned how to hide his voice from months of experience. He clung onto his legs, pulling them close to his chest. While he wanted to hide his face in his legs, his mismatched blue and green eyes scanned the crack of light that poured into the small cave he was hiding in very diligently. He could still hear her.

Her voice was sweet. Calling him.

“Sweetheart! Come on out, baby. Everything is going to be okay…” Her voice begged for him to believe her. But the bruises told a different story. 

“Johnny, boy… Little John. C’mere sweetpea…” His vision blurred as the tears welled up in his eyes again. What did he do? Why?

“I’ll forgive you for the little accident in the kitchen if you just come out, _kiddo_.” He remembered his mother holding him tight. He remembered nice visits, family visits… Family. Then it was cold. The darkness of his mother’s hair vanishing into the night as he screamed and called for her, her blue eyes watering as she said the final goodbye to him. And then the old woman. 

“I- I’m sorry, grandmother. It… it was an accident. I didn’t mean to drop your teapot.” He emerged slowly out of the small cave, meeting eyes with the woman before him.

“There you are, _kiddo_.” 

She didn’t forgive him. 

She never forgave him. 

And he learned not to trust at a young age.

\----

“Excuse me, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

There was a grumble.

“One more time, this time with feeling.”

The grumble turned into a gargle and a gag.

“Oh! How stupid of me, I can’t hear you because I am literally crushing your larynx! How inconsiderate of me.” Jack released the throat he had his hands wrapped around. “What was that again?”

The person who he was strangling coughed and tried to regain their words, “I-I forgot.”

“You see… That’s just not going to do.” His hands returned and pressed once more. “When I ask for something, I want it. When. I. Ask. Not the day after. Not a week after. I want it when I ask for it.” 

A beep came from his left and his office door slid open. 

“Whoever you are, I’m kinda busy at the moment.” Gurgling and the sound of feet kicking at the ground joined his speech.

“Holy- Oh god I’m gonna be sick.” There came the sound of a gag.

Jack’s head turned sharply to look at who was standing in the door way. It was Rhys. “Oh hey there, pumpkin.” There was a loud snap. The kicking sounds stopped. He flopped down in his chair and clicked a button. A woman’s voice came over a speaker.

“Yes, sir?”

“Heya, whoever was second in charge of…” He paused and looked at the body next to him, “Festivities…? Yeah, well. Tell them they’ve been promoted.” Another button was pressed and the body slipped out of view. “’Sup?”

“I – well, I wanted to thank you, I guess. For the other day.”

Jack’s eyes twinkled. He wouldn’t tell Rhys that the entire thing was actually a failure in his eyes (thus why the coordinator of… festivities was it? Just… ‘Retired’). That didn’t matter, because apparently it worked either way.

Leaning back into his chair, Jack kicked his heels up onto his desk. “Oh really? Do tell.” He beckoned Rhys closer. Rhys obeyed and seemed to be putting on an air of seduction and confidence as he sashayed toward Jack. Jack was ready.

The air was heavy. Jack’s fingers and lips ached. The place on his lap where Rhys sat felt like it was being crushed, but Jack didn’t feel it. Rhys was saying something, something about ‘helping’ and ‘making you better’, but Jack wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. His eyes were fixed on Rhys’ neck and the way it moved when he talked. He began to worry his lip, scratching it with his teeth as he hungered. 

Rhys drew closer. 

The air became hot.

Jack couldn’t wait any longer.

He moved forward.

Their lips met.

\-----

“Daddy!”

The sound of soft feet padding quickly across a cold, hard floor, echoed through the air.

“Heya, baby! What are you doing?” He crouched down, opening his arms out as a small figure bolted into his arms. Her hair was dark and untamed, flying away in all directions.

“I came to see you!”

“I can see that, pumpkin.” They looked at each other. Green and blue meeting a set of giant blue orbs. “What for, baby?”

“I missed you, daddy. You work so much.” She pouted, a little over exaggerated. She wanted something and he could tell. “I just wanted to see you and tell you how much I loved you.” She really wanted something.

“Oh really?” He arched an eyebrow towards here. “Anything else?” 

Her eyes shifted to the side. It was coming. “Can I watch you work? Please, Daddy. School is boring and Mommy’s job is boring and I just wanna help you.” He smiled.

“You’re skipping school to see me, pumpkin?”

She bit her lip slightly, “Um… well… no…”

He stood up, picking up the small girl with ease and placing her on his shoulders. “Alrighty, kiddo. You can watch me work. But Mom’s not to hear a single word of this. As far as she knows I picked you up from school early ‘cause you felt sick, got it?” 

“Yes, sir!”

“There’s a good girl.”

She was a very bright young girl, and was incredibly good with technology – much like here father. It came so naturally to her. After a few hours of watching him work however, she removed the small jacket that she so diligently wore to cover her arms.

He didn’t notice at first.

The day continued. Nothing.

Then he noticed.

“What are you doing!” Silence fell heavily between them. “What if someone saw them! What if someone found out!” The jacket was forced back onto her arms. 

“I’m sorry, daddy! It was hot! I just thought since you’re the only one here…”

“What if my boss came in?” 

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her close to him, “Listen. No one can know. What if they took you from me.” Fear filled the small girl’s eyes. “There are bad people out there, Angel. People who will use your powers for bad things. I’m protecting you, baby.”

He was protecting her.

It was for her own good.

Everything was.

\----

The kiss was short lived. A loud bang resonated through the office.

Rhys and Jack turned to the door in unison, Jack pushing Rhys off of him with one swift movement.

“What the hell do you want?” Jack’s voice stung.

“You’re needed on Pandora, sir.” The woman in the doorway looked flustered.

“Why the fu- Oh. Oh!” Jack leaped from his seat and jumped over his desk. “Rhys! You’re coming with me.”

“What? Why?”

Jack turned dramatically, his white coat tails spinning around him. 

“We’re gonna go be heroes, kiddo.”


	6. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for you guys to finally see just when this takes place
> 
>  **HEY YOU GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS**  
>  Sup losers ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry it's been so long  
> I've been hella busy with college and all that fuckery  
> I think there's only going to be one chapter after this one and this will be finished  
> Also, like always, any and all feedback is much appreciated!

  
_Shooting at the walls of heartache_  
_Bang, bang, I am the warrior_  
_Well, I am the warrior_  
_And heart to heart you'll win_  
_If you survive the warrior, the warrior_  


“Shit.”

Pain echoed through a beaten skeleton. Every movement felt like it took an eternity to formulate and execute. The ground beneath bloodied hands rumbled, a distant roar shook the broken rib cage that desperately sucked in air. 

What was going on?

Dust swirled about angrily and the red glow of lava turned the sky into hell. Screaming and yelling could be heard in all directions, accompanied by some monstrous guttural rumblings. 

Jack’s head ached, and when he reached for his face his fingertips were met with the warm embrace of blood. His own blood. 

His hair was matted and his mouth tasted like iron, his arms clutched at his stomach, trying to keep whatever was supposed to be inside him on the inside. Slowly he managed to bring himself to his feet, squinting out into the dust trying to make out the shapes within. The screaming was coming from far away, followed by tremors in the earth that rattled and shook. Jack searched his memory for what had happened, the clouds of dust forming images that tricked his already beaten mind.

“Rhys?” His voice was broken, barely above a husky whisper. He spat blood from his mouth and what he imagined to be a tooth, clearing room for his voice. “Rhys!” This time it was louder and echoed out into the red darkness. What happened? 

Taking a step forward he stumbled a bit, but eventually managed to gain a steady pace over the broken and cracked earth. As he moved forward the screaming grew louder and the roaring became far more intimidating. A few more steps forward and he saw it.

Far below him in a cavern surrounded on all sides by molten rock a great creature reared its head a final time, letting a loud screech out into the sky as it slipped from view into the depths of the bubbling lava. It was then that he remembered. 

The Vault Hunters came just as expected to ‘ruin’ his plan. With the help of Rhys he managed to charge the vault key in time and keep the Vault Hunters busy long enough to summon The Warrior. As The Warrior rose from the depths of the Vault, a very beaten and bruised Jack attempted to slink away to the side lines, but was caught in the crosshairs and was sent flying through the air from a graceful swat of an alien tail. When he landed he must have knocked his head hard enough to cause him to fall unconscious. 

As he hobbled back down the large steps to the now quiet battleground he could see the soft purple glow of the vault key pulsing in the earth. No one could be seen.

“Rhys?” Jack’s voice broke slightly. “Warrior!” Panic began to fill his chest. 

There was a cough. Jack spun around.

“Hey… so… did we win?” Rhys stood up from behind a rock, his body was covered dust and blood. A smile spread across Jack’s face as he limped forward and took the man in his arms.

"No. No. Nonononono... Fuck no this isn't happening." His words ran together as memories flooded into his broken brain. 

“I think we did, kiddo. We friggin’ did.” Their hug was painful but well needed.

Rhys gave Jack a kiss, “I thought you were dead. The way you flew the air when the Warrior hit you. You looked like a discarded rag doll.”

“Pfft, Handsome Jack dead? Like that would ever happen. I’m here for you, kiddo. Y’know I got your back.”

Rhys smiled, “We won.”

“What did I tell you? Heroes always win.”

“Guess again.” 

"No. No. Nonononono... Fuck no this isn't happening." His words ran together as memories flooded into his broken brain. They didn't win. They were fucked. Royally at that.

From the clouds of dust emerged The Vault Hunter. They stood triumphantly and clean, weapon drawn and poised at Jack’s chest. There was a bang.

In a swift movement Jack moved Rhys into the path of the bullet, creating for himself a human shield. Rhys fell to the ground with a thud.

“Look what you made me do, Vault Hunter.” Jack’s voice echoed into the sky. He stepped forward and over Rhys’ now limp body. “Do you know how much money I’ve spent on this kid? It was big. Diamond hot tub big. And now it’s all gone to waste. You leave in your path death and destruction, Vault Hunter. All I ever wanted to do was save this armpit of a planet. I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! ” The anger that filled Jack’s chest bubbled and frothed. A low growl built in his chest and ended in a scream as he charged forward at the Vault Hunter. 

There was another bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it open for the vault hunter to be any of the babes from 2 (even though I played as Maya) 'cause I want you to picture whoever the fuck you want <3
> 
> I also wanna apologize if this chapter is kinda... meh. I'll probably rewrite pieces of it a little later depending on the feedback I get either from you guys or my friend  
> Until then, here ya go!


	7. Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back ;D  
> I figured it's finally time to put an end to this little shindig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I fixed the chapter before this too!**  
>  And once I'm done with this all I'll probably go back and fix anything that I don't like.  
> Feel free to leave me any critiques as usual.  
> Also, surprise. Here's your final chapter! (I'm sorry if it's shitty, but I really just wanted to have some sort of ending for this... It felt really weird not having at least a last chapter)
> 
> Warning: Language abound in this chapter (if that's something that matters to you, I just wanna let you know!)

_Now this looks like a job for me_  
_So everybody, just follow me!_  
_‘Cause we need a little controversy_  
_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_  
_I said this looks like a job for me_  
_So everybody, just follow me!_  
_‘Cause we need a little controversy_  
_‘Cause it feels so empty without me_

It had been a while since the Warrior and the fall of the Hyperion King himself. No one mourned. No one cared. Hell, it even took the author of this fan fic a year or so to give a shit enough to write an ending.

The Vault Hunter had left the Kings body there to rot, taking his crown for their own and leaving the unnamed Hyperion henchman to rot with him. Little to their knowledge however, that Hyperion henchman took that damn bullet like a fucking champ. 

Rhys had groggily awoken to the hushed whispers of other Hyperion personnel who stood in a circle around him. When they discovered he was alive he was quickly hurried away and sent back to Helios where it was promptly forgotten that he had any sort of relation to Handsome Jack and the entire ordeal, which seemed to be swept under the carpet of history as the Vault Hunters were somehow further demonized than before. 

The only time that Rhys really heard anything news of what had happened was from a small man at lunch who had gently whispered, “You would’ve thought that Jack had a personal New-U station or something…” That man disappeared a few days later, which wasn’t unusual for employees on Helios. 

Rhys’ life returned to normal and- 

_Stop stop stop. I don’t remember this story being about Mr. Nobody??? This story is about me isn’t it? The crowd doesn't give a shit about little Rhysie when he didn’t have me! Skip all of this boring shit and get to the good stuff! I mean, c’mon. You’ve already spent so much damn time getting to this part, all that rewriting and that, “Thank’s for the critiques guys!” bullshit. GET ON WITH IT KID, heh, I mean. Amiright?_

_Here… Let me do it for you._

It was the day of days. 

One might even compare it to the second coming of Christ.

A dumbass (albeit attractive dumbass) thought he could get away with a scam to collect a vault key for himself and ended up losing a suitcase of what some might consider pocket change, and through this stupidity ended up being blessed by the very brain of Handsome Jack himself getting injected into his cyborg noggin. 

You probably know the story if you’re reading this.

But the point is…

As Rhys awoke with a stir after shoving god knows what into his cybernetic brain-hole he could hear a distant echo… A voice of something he had almost forgotten… A whisper on the wind… 

_”Heya, Handsome…”_

The. End.

 

 

 

Maybe.


End file.
